TMNT Song Fictions
by TheUnknowWritter
Summary: Here I'm going to post different Songfics all based on TMNT and some of my favorite songs. If someone else have already done a songfic of any of the songs I'm picking I wouldn't know, I don't read other songfics unless I'm in a really bad mood. Remember I DON'T own ANY of the songs listed here or TMNT.
1. Brothers

**Brothers**

_You shone amongst the star like a highway of lights. _

I watched my older brother in front of me going on about the plan one more time to make sure we hadn't forgotten and a part of me couldn't help but to see the sparkle in his eyes every time he spoke. I knew he loved to do this.

_You were my best friend, when we fell for the city noise. _

We listened to the city noise above our heads and laughed at each other as we raced through the sewers. I just hope that you know that you're my best friend.

_I was there when you passed away when your voice disappeared. The darkness that seduced you and inexorably won. _

I turned around only to see I was too late. Your body fell to the ground with a big open wound on your chest. All I could do was scream out your name in sadness.

_Dear brothers. Dear, dear brothers. What can you do when your heart is bleeding?_

I fell to my knees where the fight had been and let my tears hit the ground. I hadn't been good enough you died because I wasn't there. I tried to tell myself it wasn't my fault but all I could feel was my heart aching and I had no idea what to do.

_Dear brothers. Dear, dear brother. What can you do when your heart is bleeding?_

I forced myself to stand up but I felt my knees wanting to give in. I looked around and I felt so alone. "What am I going to do?" The thought slipped my mind as my tears kept falling.

_The day goes okay_

I fell down on my bed as the sun rose over the skies and I forced myself to get some rest. The days passes by fast all thanks to me being asleep.

_But the night is hard because it was ours._

As the sun set in the skies I found myself up on my feet but I didn't want to do anything. I just wanted to lay back down and hope this was all just a nightmare and that you would come back to me.

_Dear brothers. Dear, dear brothers. What can you do when your heart is bleeding?_

I got out of the room and felt an arm wrap around me, I had hopped it was you but was I wrong. I gave a fake smile and pushed passed the rest of our family, I felt so lost without you. Before I knew it my mind got back to the memories I had with you.

_We ran among the nettles, barefoot without shoes._

You and I were still young and it was the first time we were able to go outside during the day without having to worry about us being seeing and since our father said it was safe we didn't think twice about the opportunity, who knows if we would ever be given the chance again.

_We played police and thief, only me and my big brother. _

We raced through felt while yelling to each other and laughed every now and then. We played a new game you wanted to play and I had to play the bad guy but I didn't mind as long as I could hear you laugh.

_I saw what happened when your wings got broken._

Ever since then you changed and pushed me away and the free spirit you once had disappeared. I tried to make you see but you didn't listen to me.

_Dear brothers. Dear, dear brothers. What can you do when your heart is bleeding?_

_Dear brothers. Dear, dear brothers. What can you do when your heart is bleeding?_

I returned to reality when Mikey threw his arms around me and told me over and over not to cry anymore. But how could I not?

_The day goes okay._

Another day passed by with me still in a deep sleep, I was haunted by the event but I was able to pull through it.

_But the night is hard because it was ours._

The nights as much harder to deal with as memories of you were always on my mind after all we were always more active at night. It pains me so much that I start hating myself that I can't stop myself from crying every time you cross my mind.

_Dear brothers. My heart is bleeding._

Mikey never let me go and I couldn't stop myself from crying. "I don't know what to do Mikey….. It hurts much…" I forced myself to say between my sobs, Mikey never had to know what I meant. He knew my heart was broken.

_Dear brothers. Dear, dear brothers. What can you do when your heart is bleeding?_

_Dear brothers. Dear, dear brothers. What can you do when your heart is bleeding?_

I felt myself falling down on my knees, pulling Mikey down with me in the process. He never let me go as I held on to him. "What am I gonna do…?" I said out loud, hoping that someone knew.

_The day goes okay but the night is hard because it was ours._

I knew that the nights were the worst and my brothers could tell. I wanted to be strong for them but the memory of you haunted me and broke me down.

_Dear brothers. Dear, dear brothers. What can you do when your heart is bleeding?_

When I looked up, I didn't even know my head had lowered, I saw both Donnie and Mikey looking at me. I had become the oldest now but I sure as shell didn't feel like it. You would always be the oldest, without your support I'm slowly breaking down. I know now just how much you meant to me and for that I'm sorry. "I can't tell you what you can do Raph but I know that you can help all of us recover. Leo's death is hard on all of us and I know it is the hardest on you but let us all deal with this pain together. I think that's what Leo wants" I heard Donnie speak up before he kneeled down in front of me and rested his head against my shoulder and soon Mikey did the same on my other shoulder. I heard them cry and my arms wrapped around them. Losing was the hardest thing that ever happened to me Leo but I'll try to stay strong for our younger brothers. I hope that you can forgive me for being so weak. I will forever miss you Leonardo, my dear big brother.

**::Note::**

**Okay this is my first TMNT song fiction ever but the song is originally a Swedish song that really touched my heart. The singer sings about his dead brother whom he lost and I couldn't help but to think about TMNT. All of the turtles are brothers after all and 3 of them did die in season 3 of the 2k3 cartoon version I guess I thought of it when I heard this. Anyhow I do NOT own the song or TMNT. Some parts in the song where switched, which are the parts where the singer sings "The day goes okay but the night is hard because it was ours" In the original song it's supposed to be translated to "The night goes okay but the day is hard because it was ours" But I changed it up a bit to make it sound more like a song that would fit in TMNT. Not my best songfic but hey I did in school during lunch break since I didn't feel like eating. Also the text that is written in italics (**_**AKA like this)**_** are the song text. **


	2. Numb

**Numb**

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be. Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface._

There you he goes again telling me what to do and just expect me to follow him without questioning him. He is so blinded that he can't even see that every time I try to do things my way and it does not appeal to his ways I'm the one who gets the blame.

_Don't know what you're expecting of me. Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes. (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) Every step that I take is another mistake to you. (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

Just what is it that he wants from me?! Can't he just see that I'm not his soldier that he can command every moment of my life? I am nothing like him but it feels like he wants to turn me into something I'm not.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. Become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all I wanted to do is be more like me and be less like you._

I can't keep track of things anymore, all I know is that you'll come around and tell me what to do again. It's tiring to live like this and yet I know what will happen around you. We start to argue before we fight. But if fighting you means getting away from becoming something I'm not then so be it.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me, holding too tightly, afraid to lose control? _

Every time I'm close of getting away he comes around and starts to lecture me again, just like he is scared that he will lose control over everything.

'_Cause everything that you thought I would be has fallen apart right in front of you. (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) Every step that I take is another mistake to you. (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) And every second I waste is more than I can take. _

I can tell that you think all hope is lost when you try to lecture me and why wouldn't you think that? I won't do everything you tell me to do which I know is what you wanted all along. The more I try the worse it seems to get.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. Become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all I wanted to do is be more like me and be less like you. _

The argument goes on and on before I tighten my fist and push you back and that's when the fighting starts. I don't want to fight you but sometimes it feels like you leave me no choice. Acting like you're better than the rest of us well I got news for you, you're not.

_And I know that I might end up failing too. But I know, you were just like me with someone disappointed in you. _

I know that fighting like this is stupid but I still know that you don't want to fail as the leader but trying to turn the rest of us into your little soldiers won't make it any better. I also know that you think that if you fail as our leader you'll fail our sensei.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. Become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all I wanted to do is be more like me and be less like you._

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. Become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all I wanted to do is be more like me and be less like you. _


	3. Stereo Hearts

**Stereo Hearts**

It was just another day in the lair and the four turtle brothers was doing what they were always doing. Raphael was beating up the old punching bag after another heated argument with his older brother, Leonardo was sitting on the couch in the living room while watching Michelangelo play one of his many video games while Donatello was in his lab working on another project with the help from April.

Not much happened down in their lair until Casey arrived at the lair with an idea in his head that he thought his turtle friends would enjoy and the moment he got into the lair Mikey paused his game and looked over at Casey.

"What's up Casey?" Mikey asked before he turned back to his game and started it again.

"Hey Mikey not much really, I was just wondering if you would like to try out a new type of 'game'" Casey replayed to the youngest turtle with a smug grin on his face.

"What game?" Mikey asked but his blue eyes never left the TV screen as he was focusing on beating Leo's high score and with every passing minute Mikey got close and close to do just that.

"It's called karaoke" Casey answered but he didn't explain the game until he would have Mikey's full attention.

"Never heard of it" Mikey replayed and finished the last part of the game and the text 'New High Score' appeared on the text which caused Leo to groan since it was hard to beat Mikey's high scores in any type of game.

"BOOYAKASHA! Beat your high score again Leo!" Mikey yelled as he jumped up from the couch and dropped the controller on the couch.

The commotion from the living room caused Raphael, Donatello and April to walk out into the living room to see what the commotion was all about and when they saw Casey all of them greeted him and turned to look at Mikey and Leo and saw that Mikey yet again beat another high score.

"What type of game were you talking about earlier Casey?" Mikey asked and focused on Casey this time since he loved to find out about new games as long as they were good.

"Like I said before it's a karaoke game and the point of it is to play a song and sing along to it" Casey answered and he saw how April seemed to tense up from hearing the word 'karaoke'.

"Why would anyone play a game like that?" Donnie said to break the silence between everyone.

"To see if they can sing or not, why are you scared your voice will be horrible Donnie-boy? Casey asked and looked at Donnie while he stated his question.

"Donnie not being able to sing? HA! You're wrong Casey, Donnie here is good at singing but he just doesn't like to admit it" Mikey said while he looked between both Casey and Donnie.

"How would you even know that Mikey?" Donnie asked and looked a bit confused yet a bit nervous about the fact that his younger brother might have found out about something he thought no one knew about and that's the fact that he sings from time to time to make himself more focused at his work or just to clear his head.

"Because I've heard you bro, kinda hard not to hear you when I'm walking passed your door every morning" Mikey said with a wide smile on his face.

"So every time you get up you hear me? Mikey it's not morning when you get up its Noon when you get up" Donnie said and mentally slapped himself.

"Aww come on guys it might be fun" April suddenly said with a hint of happiness and curiosity in her voice, it was pretty hard for her to hide it since she secretly have always wanted to hear Donnie sing.

"You sure about that?" Mikey asked and looked between his brothers, Casey and April.

"I'm positive" April said and gave a smile as she nodded.

At first no one else but Casey and April seemed to be excited about it but after a while the four brothers gave in and went along with the idea.

"So who should start?" April said as she watched Casey set up the karaoke set he had brought with him.

"I think Donnie should go first if he really is as good as you say he is Mikey" Casey said as he finished up setting the karaoke set up.

"Unless you're scared Donnie" Casey added before Donnie had the time to say anything.

"I am not scared and if you're going to go at it that way then sure, only means _you're_ scared of going first" Donnie responded and grabbed the microphone from Casey's hand and turned to the game and went through the different songs.

It took him a while but when he found a song he had been listening to a lot while working in his lab a small smile appeared on his face as he clicked on the song.

The name 'Stereo Hears' appeared on the screen first, signaling which song Donnie had picked and as soon as the song started everyone went silent.

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te _

_Make me your radio (yeah)_

_And turn me up when you feel low (Turn it up a bit)_

_This melody was meant for you (I like it)_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

When Donnie started singing Casey's eyes widen slightly in surprise while Donnie's brothers just smiled and held back their laughter when the saw the look on Casey's face. April just looked at Donnie, not believing what she was hearing.

_Gym Class Heroes baby!_

_If I was just another dusty recorder on the shelf_

_Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?_

_If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?_

_Like yeah fucked up, check it Travie, I can handle that_

_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks_

_It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks_

_I used to, used to, used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that_

'_Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts _

_If I could only find a note to make you understand _

_I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand _

_Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_

_And know that my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

No one said a word as Donnie's voice echoed through the lair and the moment he came to the 'if I could only find a note to make you understand' he had turned around and was looking at April and had taken her hand when the part 'and grab you by the hand' came up and continued to sing, ignoring his brothers and Casey. All April could do was fix her eyes on Donnie and the moment he took her hand a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

_My heart's a stereo _

_It beats just for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te (Yeah, yeah, come on)_

_Make me your radio (Aha) _

_And turn me up when you feel low (Turn it up)_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh to my stereo_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh so sing along to my stereo_

By this Donnie had let go of April's hand but his back was still facing the screen as he kept singing since he knew the song by heart and the whole time Casey had a mixed look of anger and a surprised look on his face. Angry because Donnie made April react in the way she did and surprised since he had no idea that Donnie could be this good at singing.

_Let's go!_

_If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (remember them?)_

_Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk_

_Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (Turn it up)_

_And crack it up every time they told you to stop_

_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me_

_When you have to purchase mad D batteries _

_Appreciate every mixtape your friends make_

_You never know we come and go like on the interstate _

_I think I finally found a note to make you understand _

_If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand_

_Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_

_You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for_

April soon realized that Donnie did not just sing the song because he was asked to try something new but he was singing that song to her and even though she knew that Donnie had a thing for her she never really let it show that she too had a thing for Donnie but with him doing this, it was getting harder and harder by the minute.

_My heart's a stereo _

_It beats for you, so listen close (Listen)_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te _

_Make me your radio (Come on)_

_Turn me up when you feel low (Turn me up)_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo (Sing along)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh o my stereo_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh so sing along to my stereo_

_I only pray you'll never leave me behind (Never leave me) _

_Because good music can be so hard to find (So hard to find)_

_I take your hand and hold it closer to mine (Yeah)_

_Thought love was dead but now you're changing (Yeah) my mind (Come one, whoa)_

_My heart's a stereo _

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te _

_Make me your radio (Aha) _

_Turn me up when you feel low (Turn it up)_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh to my stereo (It's your boy Travie) _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh (Gym Class Heroes Baby!) so sing along to my stereo_

_Yeah_

When the song ended and Donnie stopped singing he heard how his brothers started to cheer for him and praise him for singing so good but the thing that shocked Donnie the most was when April got up from the couch and swung her arms around Donnie's neck and kissed him on his cheek.

"You were great Donnie!" She said afterwards with a big smile on her face.

All Donnie could do was smile back at her with the three words he wanted to say so bad still lingering in the back of his head but he got happy to just get something out of him through a song.

**::Note::**

**Okay this was a bit fun to write and I couldn't help but to smile throughout the whole thing but let me know if you want me to write a similar TMNT song fic for the rest of the turtles and I will try and do it with a fitting song! And yes this did have some Apritello theme to it but I like the pairing a lot more then April ending up with Casey so I'm voting for that April and Donnie will get together in the 2k12 cartoon.**


	4. What I've Done

**What I've done**

"I'll admit it Donnie you sure can sing" Casey said when the others had finally settled down and when April had let go of Donnie.

"Thanks" Donnie replayed and smiled, showing the gap between his teeth.

"So who should go next?" Mikey asked and looked around.

No one said a word before everyone turned to look at Leonardo, Leo of course froze for a moment before he realized they wanted him to go next.

"Oh no I'm not going to sing yet" Leo said and looked at the others.

"Aw come on fearless it won't be that bad" Raphael said with a smirk on his face.

"If it won't be so bad why won't you give it a try?" Leo said and looked at his hot-headed brother.

"Because we can both agree on that I can't sing" Raph stated and crossed his arms over his plastron.

"Fine Raph if you're going to be like that I will go next but only if you are going after me" Leo stated and looked at Raph who got a surprised look on his face.

"Whatever you say Fearless" Raph said and sat down on the beanbag and ignored Mikey who started to complain that it was his spot.

Leonardo walked over to the karaoke machine and took the microphone from Donatello when Donnie handed him the microphone and just like Donnie Leo started to look through the different songs. It took him a few minutes before he picked a song and the others started to think he wasn't going to pick one at all but when the text "What I've Done" displayed on the screen everyone got quiet and waited for him to start singing.

_In this farewell_

_There's no blood _

_There's no alibi _

'_Cause I've drawn regret_

_From the truth_

_Of a thousand lies_

Everyone stayed silent and just listened to Leo and like Donnie Leo could sing but Leo's voice was a bit darker than Donnie's but it was still equally pleasant to listen to.

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself _

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself and let go of what I've done_

Everyone started to wonder if there was a reason other than Leo might like the song that he picked it but the only one that knew it was Raphael. He knew that Leo picked it because Leo always thought he failed when it came to lead his brothers and all the things they did wrong was his fault when it wasn't.

_Put to rest_

_What you thought of me_

_While I clean this slate _

_With the hands of uncertainty _

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

_What I've done _

_I'll face myself _

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself and let go of what I've done_

Raph just looked at his brother and felt bad that it's mostly his fault that his brother feels this way. The others seemed to slowly get why Leo had chosen that song and suddenly felt really bad that they might have been the cause of him to feel like that.

_For all I've done _

_I'll start again and whatever may come _

_Today this ends I'm forgiving what I've done _

_I'll face myself _

_To cross out what I've become _

_Erase myself and let go of what I've done_

_(Na-Na, Na, Na)_

_(Na-Na, Na, Na)_

_What I've done_

_(Na-Na, Na, Na)_

_(Na-Na, Na, Na)_

_(Na-Na, Na, Na)_

_Forgiving what I've done_

_(Na-Na, Na, Na)_

_(Na-Na, Na, Na)_

_(Na-Na, Na, Na)_

_(Na-Na, Na, Na)_

_(Na-Na, Na)_

When the song ended every started to praise Leo and say that he could also sing.

"I just gotta ask, the reason you picked this song is it just because you like it or is it because you feel like you have done something wrong?" Raph asked when the others got silent.

"Yeah I guess you could say it's a mix of both" Leo said and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well don't, you haven't done anything wrong. Trust me on that one" Raph said and the others filled in that they agreed with Raph.

**::Note::**

**Another one done since someone wanted me to do one where Leo sang a Linkin Park song and since I agreed to the person who said this that I should use the song What I've Done. I listened to other Linkin Park songs but I thought this one suited Leo the most. Let me know if I should do a songfic like this one for Raph and Mikey as well.**


	5. Hero

**Hero**

"Come on Raph it's your turn" Leo said to make the others stop talking and leave him alone for a bit and when Leo had said that the others looked at Raph and started to agree with Leo that it was his turn to sing something.

"Yeah come on Raph it's about time we get to hear you sing" Casey said and looked at Raph.

"Says who? And if you want someone to sing so badly why won't you sing?" Raph said and crossed his arms over his plastron and waited for the answer.

"Because I only gave this idea because I wanted to hear you guys sing and so far both Leo and Donnie have proven that they can sing. All I need now is to hear you and Mikey" Casey responded which was a pretty bad respond since Raph got a pretty angry look on his face.

"You what? If you honestly think I'm going to sing just because you want me to you're dead wrong" Raphael said and took a deep breath to calm down.

"Come on Raph please! I promise if you go I will as well!" Mikey said as he walked over to Raph and began to pull on Raph's arm like he did when he was younger to get Raph's attention.

"Mikey I already said I won't" Raph said and got his arm free but the moment his arm got free Mikey grabbed a hold of it again and started to beg, he knew that always made Raph give in.

"Pleeeaaassee Raph!" Mikey said and by now Raph started to get really annoyed.

"Fine! Fine! Just let go of me!" Raph finally said and Mikey did as he was told and let of Raph.

Raphael walked over to the karaoke machine after he had taken the microphone that Leo handed over to him and began to look through the different songs. He had a pretty hard time picking a song to sing after all both Donnie and Leo had picked songs that had something to do with how they felt but Raph couldn't really think of a song like that so he just picked the first song he saw that he knew and when the text "Hero" appeared on the screen and the music started the others got silent.

_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losin' my faith today (Fallin' off the edge today)_

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman (I'm not superhuman)_

_Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn (Falling from my faith today)_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live in_

The others looked at Raphael and everyone agreed on that Raph could sing, even if Raph himself wouldn't admit it.

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero (Save me now)_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me (Just in time)_

_I've got to fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speakin' my mind today (My voice will be heard today)_

_I've got to make a stand _

_But I am just a man (I'm not superhuman)_

_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn (My voice will be heard today)_

_It's just another kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

Leo watched Raph and started to wonder if there were a reason for him to pick the song other than he either likes the song or he just picked it to get the whole karaoke thing over with either way Leo thought he knew the reason why Raph picked the song.

_I need a hero to save my life _

_I need a hero just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_We're in the fight of our lives (And we're not ready to die)_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe? _

_I've got a hero (I've got a hero)_

_Livin' in me_

_I'm gonn fight for what's right _

_Today I'm speaking my mind _

_And if it kills me tonight (I will be ready to die)_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_I need a hero _

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_I need a hero_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

_I need a hero_

_I need a hero_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

When Raph stopped singing Leo was the first one to get up from the couch and walk over to Raph.

"Who ever said you can't sing lied. That was amazing" Leo said and patted Raph on the back of his shell and gave him a smile.

"Yeah dude that was awesome! I have no idea how I'm going to top that!" Mikey said and smiled as well.

"Say Raph why did you pick a song like that anyway? Doesn't seem like you" Casey said and had a questioned look on his face.

"Because it's how I felt when I was younger. Think for a moment Casey, me and my brothers had and still have nothing. And for what? Because some humans are scared of us? I never thought it was fair and I still don't, humans take their lives for granted. They always want more and they never seem to be happy for the things they have, well I don't have anything and you don't see me complain about it. Yeah I don't like living in the sewers I can't argue with that but at least I'm happy to just be alive" Raph said and his brothers couldn't help but to agree with him.

"You know for once Raph I agree" Leo said and looked at his younger brothers.

**::Note::  
Okay 3 turtles down one to go. And that little statement Raph did I can't help but to agree myself. Some humans do want more and no matter what they get they never seem to be happy, I'm happy that I at least have a roof over my head and can get something to eat because I know some people can't get that. I don't have a lot of stuff and I'm perfectly happy with what I've got, you just gotta make the best of what you have am I right? Anyway if you got any idea on a song that Mikey should sing let me know 'cause right now I've got nothing.**


	6. Grow Up

**Grow Up**

"Come on Mikey it's your turn" Raphael said and handed over the microphone to Mikey.

"I know, I know!" Mikey responded happily as he grabbed the microphone, it sure didn't take him long enough to agree on it since secretly Mikey did want to try out the karaoke machine, mostly because it's something he have never done before.

Mikey quickly looked through the different song before he found a song that he knew fitted him perfectly and as soon as the text **"Grow up By Simple Plan" **appeared on the screen the smile on Mikey's face grew even wider, if that was even possible.

_This is who I am and this is what I like  
GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room  
If you're looking for me  
I'll be at the show  
I could never find a better place to go_

_Until the day I die, I promise I won't change  
So you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
'Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up_

The moment the rest of Mikey's brothers heard how the song went all of them started to smile as they tried to keep themselves from laughing, the only ones who couldn't hold in their laughter were April and Casey.

_I like to stay up late  
Spending hours on the phone  
Hanging out with all my friends and being at home  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
I'm immature but I will stay this way forever _

_Until the day I die, I promise I won't change  
So you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you better give up  
'Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I j ust wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you better give up  
No I don't wanna change  
So you better give up  
'Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up!_

As soon as the song ended all of Mikey's brothers started to laugh at just how well a simple song could fit their little brother, Casey and April were laughing as well because of the same reason.

"Hey what's so funny?" Mikey asked as he looked between his brothers, Casey and April.

"Nothing, we just find it amusing how one song can fit you so well" Leo finally managed to say before he started laughing again and after Mikey heard that he just smiled before he joined in on the laughter.


End file.
